


The Devil You Know

by tinkertoysdamn



Category: Star Trek: Mirror Universe, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Mind Rape, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:05:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinkertoysdamn/pseuds/tinkertoysdamn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mirror!Spock sends McCoy back to his own universe with a posthypnotic suggestion in his brain.  Mirror!Spock did not expect to feel the aftereffects of his own programming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil You Know

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fascinating](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/19814) by Acidqueen. 



>   Written for the [](http://issenterprise.livejournal.com/profile)[**issenterprise**](http://issenterprise.livejournal.com/) Mirrorverse Remix Challenge.  This is a remix of [Fascinating](http://www.syredronning.de/Fascinating.html) by [](http://syredronning.livejournal.com/profile)[**syredronning**](http://syredronning.livejournal.com/) aka Acidqueen.  I’m kind of amazed this story got written at all.  Between work, minor surgery, painkiller hazes, and moments of crippling self-doubt, the damn thing pushed itself into existence.  I want to thank [](http://spikeface.livejournal.com/profile)[**spikeface**](http://spikeface.livejournal.com/) for the amazing beta job.  Without her, I’d still be staring at the screen crying.  I also want to thank [](http://syredronning.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://syredronning.livejournal.com/)**syredronning** , without whose work I may not be the Spock/McCoy fan I am today.

****  

The lights of the transporter beam flickered on the pad as the four strangers disappeared.Spock watched the procedure, his face carefully controlled.He wanted them gone, these compassionate men and gracious woman, wanted the familiarity of his own crewmates: his cruel, manipulative captain; his distracted, dangerous engineer; his predatory communications officer; and most of all, he wanted Dr. McCoy. 

It was true that the McCoy of the mirror universe and the one from his own were not really all that different.Both were soft and sentimental, as Spock had accused, but they both also held an inner strength that fascinated him.There was however, one key difference betweens the two doctors.

The one from the mirror universe lusted after Spock’s counterpart.

When Spock had forced a mind meld on the other Dr. McCoy, he had not only discovered the origins for his crewmates’ strange behavior, but McCoy’s hidden emotions regarding his own Mr. Spock.Although trained in the Vulcan ways, Spock could not help the flare of jealousy at this revelation.

Spock had always found McCoy an appealing challenge, but the doctor’s contempt and insults had prevented him from sharing a bed with the man.He had considered raping the doctor, but despite McCoy’s oath to never take a life, the man was a master with a scalpel; the risk of damage to himself and the doctor was simply too great.To spend the rest of his life as a cripple for one moment of sexual gratification was illogical.

Spock had been briefly tempted to keep this mirror McCoy.His unchecked compassion would have made him easy to manipulate, easy to coerce into sex.But, as always, logic had prevailed: because this McCoy would be easy to manipulate, he would also be in constant danger.

The Leonard McCoy of Spock’s universe knew the ins and outs of ship’s politics.He was a survivor and the kinder, gentler McCoy was not.Spock had reluctantly decided to return him to his universe, although not without a parting insult.

As his comrades rematerialized on the transporter pad, Spock contemplated the present he had left behind in the mirror McCoy’s mind.Spock rarely attempted the mental arts outside of the odd interrogation.But the act had seemed simple enough and now the other McCoy would know the frustration he felt.

Kirk stepped off the transporter pad, lips curved into a snarl.“Thank god we’re out of that hellhole.”He glared at Spock.“What’s happening with the Halkans?”

“The other captain has been sabotaging your efforts,” Spock replied.“I suggest we deal with them immediately,” Spock said.

“Damn,” Kirk muttered.“Let’s get to the bridge.”

The captain barged out of the transporter room without another word.Spock followed Kirk, disregarding the wounded expression on Lt. Moreau’s face as she was completely ignored.

After crushing the Halkan rebellion and bringing them to heel, the missing away team, Spock and Lt. Moreau had an official debriefing.Spock paid minimal attention to the discussion; he was more amused by imagining how the mirror McCoy would react to the trigger word and if the other Spock had said it yet.

“How did you figure out the imposters were from another universe?” Kirk asked.

Realizing it would be imprudent to reveal his discussion with the other Kirk, Spock simply said, “I melded with the other Dr. McCoy.”

Scotty frowned.“He allowed that?”

“No,” Spock replied, “he didn’t.” 

Leonard McCoy’s face twisted in anger.“You sick son of a bitch!”

Kirk rolled his eyes.“It’s not a big deal.”

McCoy scowled.“Easy for you to say-- it’s not your counterpart’s brain the hobgoblin’s poking around in!”

A flare of arousal shot through Spock’s body, centering on his groin.The doctor’s furious voice stoked something deep inside him.Heat flushed his cheeks, making them burn green.Spock licked at his dry lips.

Dr. McCoy frowned at him.“What’s wrong with you?”  


“Nothing, Doctor,” Spock answered, his teeth grinding.All he wanted to do was bend the meddling doctor over the table.McCoy would pant and whine as Spock drove into him again and again--

No, Spock was an officer.He was a Vulcan, ruled by logic, not emotion.He had to concentrate. 

“Leave him alone, Bones,” Kirk ordered. 

McCoy opened his mouth to respond but silenced himself at Kirk’s sharp gaze; instead he just scowled and leaned back in his chair.He still eyed Spock as if searching for something, but he remained silent.

For once, Spock was grateful for his captain’s selfishness and lack of empathy for other beings.Unfortunately, Kirk rambled on and on, much to the Vulcan’s growing frustration.Spock needed to figure out what was happening to him and Kirk’s speech was distracting.

Finally, the captain dismissed his crew and Spock retreated to his quarters.He prepared himself for meditation, dressing in his traditional robes and lighting the firepot beast.He sat on the floor, the burning smoke of the incense filling his nostrils.Under most circumstances, the simple ritual of preparing for meditation would calm him, but not today.

Today the enforced stillness only brought his anxiety into sharp relief.He could feel the racing pulse of his blood in his veins, the tightness of his skin, the shortness of his breath.Spock could not concentrate, his mind constantly wandered back to the doctor.

Perhaps if he indulged himself—

Spock’s hand trailed down his body to his aching groin.His hand encircled his hard erection.He allowed some favored images to enter his mind: McCoy bound to the Vulcan’s bed by his own golden sash, blue eyes glaring defiance as a leather band slipped between his teeth, those same teeth grazing over Spock’s sensitive fingers—

It was not helping.If anything, the exercise was making his arousal worse.

Spock had to discover the source of this discomfort and eradicate it.He shifted his focus to another imaging exercise.Whenever he wanted to examine his feelings, he would imagine the water well from his family’s home on Vulcan.

The image of the well was familiar, as well as the process of visualizing it.The well had been a frequent sanctuary in his youth, a comforting place where he could confront his illogical emotions in peace.Since beginning his service on the _Enterprise_ and meeting her CMO, Spock found himself using this exercise more often than he cared to admit.

He began his visualization with the bricks, traditional Vulcan clay.The well had been in his family for centuries, the hot Vulcan sun hardening each square, lending the structure strength.Spock had always admired the well’s simplicity, how every brick fit together perfectly to create a sound whole.It was everything Spock aspired to be. 

The bricks were not alone, however, they were held together with unfinished concrete that nature itself could not erode smooth.As a child, Spock would run his fingers along the surface, cutting himself when he had failed to take proper precaution.

How would McCoy have tended him, then?Would he have been gentler with a child, his manner sympathetic rather than recriminating?Would Spock have felt the full kindness of the healer’s hands?

Illogical. 

He closed his eyes tight, feeling as if the temperature of the room were rising.He devoted his entire mind to the uneven circle of the well, focusing on every last brick until it stood solid and strong.This was where it proved useful, a way to understand his emotions without succumbing to them.He could stare into the dark waters and see the root of his problems reflected back at him, allowing him to react in a way worthy of his father. 

Spock peered inside.The well was empty.

His eyes snapped open in shock.His skin was dripping with sweat, his body taunt. 

This emptiness meant this arousal was not stemming from an internal source.Where was it coming from?

The answer was a flash of insight, a spark in his mind that seared his flesh and blood.Spock shook his head, struggled to clear it.It was obvious in retrospect: he had even been thinking about it at the moment it happened.The sensation came from the other Dr. McCoy.

If this was true, then during the meld he had formed a low-level bond with the doctor.

It was not strong, Spock realized with relief, since it only gave him a feedback echo of Dr. McCoy’s emotions in regards to the hypnotic trigger.Apparently, Spock had been too invested in the results of the mindtrick to shield himself from his own arts.

Unfortunately, Spock did not know how to stop it.McCoy would be released from his torture once the other Spock brought him to orgasm, but would such an event end his own arousal or would he have to seek an alternative solution?

He could imagine the other McCoy begging for Spock once he realized the cure for his overwhelming condition.He would pull his own Spock close, his body shaking as Spock’s was shaking now—

Spock could not go to his own McCoy.To do so would reveal his own stupidity, and his humiliating unrequited desire.

He would not force McCoy.To do so would have McCoy running from him, something Spock could not bear.He wanted McCoy to ache as he ached, to burn as he burned.

Spock steeled his will and threw himself back into meditation.

It did not help.

He touched himself again and again, hating the futility and helplessness he felt.He never orgasmed.All it did was prolong the agony and he would have to will his erection away.It was exhausting and humiliating, and Spock knew it could not go unnoticed for long.

As always, McCoy was the first to pounce.

Spock was still determined to avoid contact with him, but this plan proved a failure when McCoy finally cornered him in one of Spock’s laboratories.

“Spock, something’s been wrong ever since the Halkan mission.Why don’t you go down to sickbay?I’m sure we can figure this out.”The doctor’s honeyed voice was full of concern.

He had never had that concern directed at him before.

Spock curled his lip in disgust, his hands curled against the table to stop himself from seizing McCoy.“If I wanted any of your noxious potions, I would ask for them.”

McCoy scowled.“Stubborn hobgoblin.You wouldn’t come in voluntarily if you were bleeding to death!”

The annoyance was a relief, easier to deal with than the doctor’s compassion.Perhaps if Spock continued to antagonize him, McCoy would leave.“Why are you so persistent, Doctor?”

McCoy flinched, even looked away for a moment before once again meeting Spock’s gaze. “Have you ever heard the expression, ‘Better the devil you know?’Well, you are the devil I know, Spock.I’d rather have you around than some power-crazed XO willing to kill us all for a promotion.” 

“Your honesty is refreshing.”Spock made the mistake of looking directly at McCoy and found his breath clenching in his chest.His arousal came back in full force as he took in the vulnerable and angry state of the other man.He had to get McCoy out, before Spock completely lost his composure.

A bead of sweat trickled down the side of McCoy’s face.Spock’s mouth went dry.What would it be like to taste that skin with his tongue, to worry it with his teeth?

Spock ground out the words through clenched teeth, “I will escort myself to sickbay if I feel the need.”

McCoy knew a dismissal when he heard one.He gave a curt nod before going to the door.He stood there for a moment, hand hovering over the button.Then he looked over his shoulder, his voice gentle, “I won’t allow you to endanger yourself or this ship because of your pride.”

Spock had to swallow against the sudden tightness in his chest.“Your objection has been noted." 

McCoy left without a word, an indecipherable expression on his face.The second the door slid shut Spock thrust a hand into his pants.

He jerked and pulled at his renewed erection and found no pleasure, only the agony of his endless hormonal state.Spock’s resolve was shattered.He sat on the floor to meditate but could not steady his breathing.The mantras raced through his brain without meaning, without potency.

It was the bond, the damnable bond that was doing this.Spock had tried to destroy the bond before with no success.It was simply too tenuous, too wispy to grasp.It was leaving him vulnerable and weak, states of being he could ill afford.

Although he knew that only a Vulcan mind healer could cure him of his affliction, Spock had to try.He closed his eyes and dove into his own mind, searching, ever searching for that tiny invading thread.He followed faint pale blue trails to the core of his—

Agony shot through his skull, the pain reverberating in his very bones.A scream crawled its way from Spock’s throat as he fell deep into dark oblivion.

****

The first thing that Spock noticed was that his cranium was no longer threatening to kill itself.The second was that his accursed hormones were still wrecking havoc upon his body.When he deigned to open his eyes, he discovered that he was in a private room in sickbay.Dr. McCoy sat in a chair at his bedside, engrossed in a medical journal if his muttering was any indication.

Spock found the sight riveting.McCoy was in his short-sleeved medical tunic, revealing wiry strong arms covered in soft hair.Talented fingers made marks on the PADD with a stylus, eyes focused in intense concentration.

What the Vulcan would give to have that concentration on him. 

Spock shifted on the biobed, alerting McCoy.The doctor glanced up from his journal and Spock could swear that the man looked relieved.

“Good, you’re awake,” McCoy said.He set the PADD down out of the way.

“Why am I here?” Spock asked.

McCoy sighed.“You collapsed in your lab sometime after I left.When you failed to report in to those elves you call bodyguards they went looking for you.”

Spock frowned.To be found in such a position by a human was bad enough, but a fellow Vulcan—

Seeing the frown, McCoy continued, “Don’t worry, your boys were discrete.Nobody saw you get carried down the hall.None of my staff even know you’re here.”

It was a minor consolation at best, but Spock knew McCoy took all aspects of his medical oath seriously, including the clause about silence.It would not do for word to get out about his collapse, but if he did not solve his more immediate problem it might not matter.

“What I’ve discovered is that your hormone levels are quite frankly ridiculous.I don’t even know how you’re functioning at this point,” McCoy said.“How long has this been going on?”

“Since you have returned from the other universe,” Spock admitted.

All the humor fled from McCoy’s face.He stood, leaning over Spock’s prone form.“Christ, Spock you should have come to me earlier.”

McCoy’s raised voice was doing strange things to Spock.He found himself tempted to honesty—to reveal his fear of vulnerability, his fear of McCoy’s scorn.He held his tongue.

McCoy looked furious.“You stupid hobgoblin!”

Spock jumped as the doctor’s drawl became more prominent.McCoy did not notice the reaction and kept lecturing.“You’ve been in a highly excitable state for far too long and are in obvious physical discomfort.”The doctor waved his hand indicating the prominent tent in Spock’s pants.“Damn it, I could have helped you with this a long time ago!”

The doctor was far too close for comfort.Spock dug his fingers into his thighs, trying to find something else to concentrate on.

McCoy stopped talking.His eyes were drawn to the green fingers, their knuckles turning white.“Shit.I’m yelling at you when I should be helping you.”McCoy backed away, rubbing his eyes.“Listen Spock, in order to determine the damage to your penis we’ll have to perform a physical examination.”

A physical examination?Did that mean McCoy—

McCoy continued, “If you are uncomfortable with me performing the procedure I can get Dr. M’Benga or maybe even get Nurse Chapel to do it.”

“No!” Spock blurted out.“I wish for no one else to see me this way.”

McCoy nodded.“I understand.”

No, Spock doubted that McCoy did.The doctor pulled on a latex glove, the snap echoing in the small room.

“Mr. Spock, please remove your trousers.”

Spock shivered at the words.He had wanted to hear something similar to that for so long.To hear them in this context was humiliating.The Vulcan stood and unfastened his trousers, face composed.The black fabric slid down his pale green thighs.He shoved aside his undergarments with some difficulty.

Without a word, McCoy knelt down next to the prominent erection.The dark-haired man was close, all Spock had to do was reach out, grasp the man’s hair and drag that tempting mouth onto his cock.He resisted.As much as he wanted McCoy, Spock knew that he could not have him.

McCoy gently grasped the engorged organ with his cool hand.

Spock gasped at the sensation.Although the doctor’s touch was clinical, Spock could not help the excitement screaming beneath his skin. 

“You have high-flow priapism,” McCoy said.He glared at the blank look on Spock’s face.“The ischemia can cause severe damage if blood flow is not resumed.You could get gangrene.”

Spock was not listening.The doctor was finally touching him.It was cool water in the dry desert heat of his aroused agony.He did not deserve this tender mercy.

“That means cutting off your dick, Spock!”McCoy’s shout startled Spock out of his thoughts.McCoy rolled his eyes and sighed in annoyance, the gesture oddly familiar given the strange context.

It was . . .soothing.

“Well, it doesn’t look like there’s any scarring yet.”McCoy glanced up from his exam.“I’ll get you some pseudoephedrine and we’ll see if that takes care of it.”

McCoy stepped back and released Spock

Spock reacted without thought, reaching out to grasp McCoy’s wrist.McCoy yelped in surprise, the small bones grinding together.Spock tugged, pressing McCoy’s hand against his hardness.Up until now Spock had held some modicum of control, some scrap of dignity, but with one touch McCoy had torn it all away.McCoy’s hands were a balm of relief to his endless torment; he refused to give it up.Spock could not let this man walk away again.“Please.”

McCoy’s eyes were wide with shock.“What are you doing?

“Doctor,” Spock’s voice was strained.His logic had burned away, leaving behind only fierce need.“Please touch me.”

The doctor shook his head.“Just let me get the hypo, Spock.”

“Drugs will not work,” Spock insisted.His left hand shot out and cupped the side of McCoy’s face.McCoy’s heart was racing, Spock could feel it.“I am aware of the circumstances surrounding my condition and I know this to be true.”

“Spock.”McCoy’s professional demeanor was starting to crumble.There were conflicting emotions thrumming beneath the man’s skin.“I can’t.You’re my patient.”

Spock was beyond pride, beyond the cultural limitations on emotional expression enforced by his people.His next utterance was an admission of the direst nature: “A patient who is in pain.”

Dr. McCoy stared hard into the Vulcan’s eyes, assessing the situation.It was a solid minute before the doctor said, “Let me take my glove off.”

Spock let McCoy’s hand go.He watched as McCoy yanked the offending latex off before dragging his wet pink tongue across his fingers, making them as wet as possible.Spock shuddered, imaging how that would feel on his own sensitive digits.

 

When the doctor’s hand returned to Spock’s organ, it felt magnificent., better than all of Spock’s desperate, fevered imaginings.McCoy stroked the erection with great skill, his thumb probing into the slit, and Spock growled at the expert manipulation.

 

“You said you knew about your condition.Tell me,” McCoy said.

The words tumbled from his mouth without inhibition: “When I melded with your counterpart, I left behind a hypnotic suggestion.”

McCoy stroked Spock’s member with a deft touch, squeezing out a drop of pre-come.He seemed entranced by his handiwork, his tone distracted.“What kind of suggestion?”

Spock spread his legs, allowing McCoy better access.“That he would experience intense arousal whenever my counterpart uttered a certain word.The arousal would only be satisfied when brought to orgasm by my counterpart.”

The doctor’s hand slowed down.“Why—“

“Doctor!”Spock begged, thrusting into McCoy’s fist, desperate for any stimulation.He was so close, words nearly impossible to string together.“I have been experiencing a feedback echo from the meld.This echo was the cause of my hormonal imbalance.”

McCoy was frowning now.Spock hated himself for causing that ugly expression.He wanted nothing more than to smooth it away.“Was their universe really so much better than ours that you had to taint it out of petty jealousy?”

Spock’s hand curled in McCoy’s soft human hair.“At the moment, no.”He jerked McCoy forward, claiming his lips.McCoy stiffened in surprise for a brief moment before relaxing into the kiss.

Spock did not bother to suppress his thrill of triumph as he tasted McCoy for the first time.It no longer mattered if he had absolute control over his emotions.It no longer mattered that a stray word in another universe could render him helpless in the face of mindless passion.All that mattered was the man in front of him and his own personal satisfaction.

McCoy pulled away, lips moist and panting.“Spock, I want—“

“Whatever you desire, Doctor.”

“Spock,” McCoy snapped.“I’m about to shove your cock in my mouth.”McCoy sank to his knees, one hand braced on Spock’s thigh.“You can call me Leonard.”

“Leonard,” Spock purred.The doctor looked up at him, lips curving up at the use of his name. 

“That’s better.”Spock gasped as his over-stimulated organ was taken into Leonard’s mouth.Leonard licked and sucked, his tongue scraping the vein along the underside of Spock’s thick cock.He closed his eyes, his concentration fully on pleasing Spock.

Spock had been too long without release, and with a silent cry, his eager cock shot down Leonard’s throat.Leonard choked, coughed, and pulled back, cheeks flushed a very human red.Spock wondered if other activities could reproduce that fetching color.

Leonard looked up, lips swollen and moist, a streak of white cum on his cheek.

 

Spock was pleased.He ran a thumb through the sticky mess and pushed his semen back into Leonard’s mouth.Leonard closed his lips around the invading digit, sucking the fluid off.“I find your appearance quite satisfactory,” Spock said.

Leonard scowled and jerked his head away.His face flushed an even deeper red.“Hobgoblin,” Leonard muttered. 

Spock took no offense at this.In the aftermath of his release, he simply felt too at peace to be riled.He gently took Leonard’s arms and pulled the man to his feet.Leonard looked completely disheveled, hair askew, face flushed and eyes lidded and bright.The doctor’s pants were also tented in a fashion with which Spock was all too familiar.“You have not been properly stimulated,” Spock said.

Suddenly looking embarrassed, Leonard attempted to pull out of Spock’s embrace.“I was just doing my job.”

Spock spread his legs and pulled Leonard into the cradle of his thighs.One hand pinned Leonard at his lower back while the other slipped into the back of Leonard’s trousers.Leonard gasped as a warm hand groped the curve of his ass.

Spock leaned forward, his lips caressing the doctor’s ear.“I sincerely doubt that the previous procedure is in your treatment repertoire.”One long tapered finger pressed against the entrance to Leonard’s body. 

Leonard’s voice was shaky.“You don’t have to do anything.”

Spock stroked at the tiny ring of muscle, the touch teasing and gentle.Leonard moaned under his breath.Although the effects of the trigger mechanism had worn off, Spock found himself becoming aroused again.

“What if I chose to?” Spock asked.

Leonard’s hands clenched at Spock’s shoulders, knuckles turning white.He leaned forward, his forehead touching Spock’s.“Spock—“ 

Spock sucked at Leonard’s throat, teeth scraping along delicate skin.Leonard moaned, all resistance draining out of him.

“Leonard, I must confess that I will require further treatment,” Spock said.He continued to fondle his doctor.“Until your counterpart in the other universe finds a Vulcan healer to remove the bond, I will be subjected to the same terrible condition on a regular basis.”

“Really?” Leonard asked, sounding hopeful.He was starting to thrust against the Vulcan.Spock found this pleasing.

“Considering my own behavior, I sincerely doubt that my counterpart will be able to resist inflicting mischief upon the other McCoy.” 

Leonard groaned, burying his head in Spock’s shoulder.“You really are the devil, aren’t you?”

Spock refrained from comment.


End file.
